CCS: White Day, My Love
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: It’s white day and Sunako gets an unexpected surprise. Sequel to Chocoloate Covered Strawberries CCS : Valentine's Day, My Love.


**Chocolate Covered Strawberries**

_It's white day and Sunako gets an unexpected surprise._

**Story 4**

**White Day, My Love**

Sunako entered the house and headed to her room. However, there was a note attached to the door with an envelope as well.

_Follow my instructions exactly, or else you might get hurt in who knows how many ways. Open the envelope._

Sunako growled, but decided that it couldn't really hurt. It was a mini-tape-recorder. On it was another note: _put the earpiece in your ear and press play._

Sunako found the ear piece, put it in her ear, and pressed play. She couldn't recognize the voice. It was terribly muddled and crackling. Otherwise she would have recognized the voice instantly.

"Go upstairs to the second floor. When you get there, take a right. The second door on the left will have further instructions for you. Put this in your room and do as you're told."

Sunako mumbled to herself and did so. She walked up the stairs to the second floor and took a right. When she reached the second door on the left, she noticed another note. It only had two words:

_Go inside._

She opened the door and slammed it shut again. It was a decorated bathroom. "Ranmaru!" she shouted.

"What?"

"You're the one up to all this, aren't you?!"

"Up to…oh…I was told to give this to you if you didn't go in," he said, smirking. He handed her another envelope addressed to her, c/o Morii Ranmaru.

_Go into the bathroom and take a long relaxing bath. Just do as you're told and all will be revealed in time, okay Honey? _

"This is ridiculous!" Sunako shouted, ripping the letter apart. "I want to know what's going on right now! You apparently know something, Ranmaru. Spill it!"

Ranmaru had backed into a corner. "All I know is that _he_ wants to surprise you. It's not a bad thing. Personally, I think he should do more about this whole get up…"

"And who is he?"

"I can't say. Could be anyone," the look Ranmaru had on his face, however, revealed that he did know who "he" was. Sunako growled and was about to attack Ranmaru when he shoved her into the bathroom and locked the door.

Sunako screamed and beat at the door. Shrieking, she gave up and tore her clothes off before jumping into the bath.

"Whoever is doing this to me, I'm going to tear him apart," she vowed. After a while, something began to beep and the same voice from the tape recorder came from some intercom. "Dry off and put on one of the two outfits selected on the counter. Then wait for more instructions in the room across from this bathroom."

"I'm going to hurt you when I know who you are," she shouted. No answer. None the less, Sunako did as she was told and nearly screamed at her choices. She went to pick up her other clothes but they had disappeared. The laundry shoot was next to where she placed them. Whoever dumped them down there was going to pay for it too, Sunako promised.

A lot of blood was going to spill this White Day that was for sure.

Sunako eyed her two choices. One was pure white, the other was black and red. Both were dresses. Not lingerie, thankfully, but still not suitable to her tastes. The white dress went down to her knees and the black and red dress had a puffed out skirt.

Sunako eyed them grudgingly again: the black and red dress had no sleeves, unlike the white dress that at least had straps. She settled for the white dress…

She was really going to kill whoever was behind this. She exited the room and headed to the next, her teeth grinding. The room was pitch black.

"I sort of hoped you'd wear this dress. White really goes well with your skin."

She knew that voice. _Oh yes, a lot of blood indeed._

The lights came on, but they were dim and she then noticed the small table covered in a black cloth and decorated with little skulls and spiders. Two black candles were waiting to be lit. There was also a bottle of champagne and two wine glasses.

"Shall we, Honey?" Kyouhei's aggravating voice whispered in her ear.

She turned to Kyouhei and was about to hit him, but he caught her fist in his hand and smirked down at her. She was worried that he'd kiss her again, but he didn't, much to her relief. Instead he said four words before pouring the champagne.

"Happy White Day, Sunako."


End file.
